


Weightless

by grantedArdor



Series: Silver’s Songfics [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a dodie Song, College, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/F, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Party Tattoos by dodie, Partying, Regret, dodie References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24665677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantedArdor/pseuds/grantedArdor
Summary: She knew she would regret this one day. She already did. But she felt weightless.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu
Series: Silver’s Songfics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870636
Kudos: 17





	Weightless

**Author's Note:**

> This is my apology for Skeleton Sexy. Party Tattoos isn’t my song, it’s a song by dodie.

**Take a look**

**at the clock**

**Only so long to go**

She slipped on a black dress. It was form-fitting, hugging her attractive body. “C’mon Miu!” someone called out to her. She didn't respond. The queen bee stood in front of a full length mirror. Inspecting, scanning, searching for a single flaw.

**Scrubbing smooth young skin**

**Saying, “I don’t know”**

**Grab a bag**

**Grab a bottle**

**but leave the what if**

When she found no flaw, she walked out the door. She met her friends and exchanged pleasantries. She grabbed some alcohol from her stash, and then they were off. Miu didn’t let her mind wander, there would be time for that later. Right now she was dead set on her goal.

**You’ll see it**

**in the morning**

**after your kicks**

The moment she entered the room everyone turned to her. She was the center of attention, a shining star of youth and perfection. Everyone desired her, and she desired everyone. She fed off the attention, basking in the glow of the metaphorical spotlight.

**All you need**

**for a rocking good time**

**Is a bunch of people**

**who don’t give a damn**

She was a predator, and she preyed on heartstrings. The party truly started with her presence. Any rule put in place was itching for her to break. She scanned the crowd for her next plaything.

**There’s a yes**

**in your head**

**Gotta find where it’s at**

**You’ll lose it**

**in the morning**

**but ignore that**

Kaede. Even more drunk then she was. A coy smile, a little wink. A kiss, maybe five, maybe more than that. Unapologetic to the owner of the house, they slipped into an empty room. Miu’s muscle memory knew what to do, Kaede learned. Trained from the best, Miu set her up for success.

**We’re not bruised**

**They’re just party tattoos**

**And that colorful mess**

**is just colorful regret**

**Black lipstick**

**will never be a sin**

**We’ll regret it**

**when we’re old**

**with wrinkled up skin**

**Regret it when we’re old**

**with wrinkled up skin**

**Regret it when we’re old**

**with wrinkled up**

**skin**

Her mission was completely. Failed successfully. She gracefully stumbled outside, taking one last look at the evidence of her crimes. She’d never have to go back. She walked down the street. Maybe she fell a few times. Maybe the cold nipped at the tips of her fingers. Maybe she’d regret it.

**My mummy said**

**to always wear a coat**

**But it’s warm**

**and it’s heavy**

**and we’re trying to float**

**Don’t forget**

**She’ll be right**

**when it’s 3 AM**

**So shiver**

**but shiver with a friend**

Miu’s friends walked behind her. Even in intoxication, the pecking order still stood strong. They were all shivering. It was cold. But they didn’t care. Her memory wasn’t bad, but she chose to forget everything. Every party, every warning, every weekend.

**Write a postcard**

**to you at 85**

**Tell ‘em you’d never**

**dream of living**

**behind a door**

**Life was fun**

**Full of love,**

**full of hopeful smiles**

**Bet you wish**

**you were here**

**But I’ll see you**

**in**

**a while**

Miu collapsed onto her bed, still in her makeup and her ruffled up dress. When she woke up, she felt heavy. She drank some water, but that didn’t help her heart. She tried her hardest to shrug it off, but the weight was just too much. One day, Miu knew she would shatter under her sins, but for now she wanted to feel weightless.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this :) I’ll probably write more dodie song fics and I’m working on a YTTD 7/11 AU so I’ll post that when it’s done.


End file.
